Travelers' Travel
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: Yuko sent the two groups on a mission where they went to find more people and invite them to a certain place. Find out the whole plot. *More animes included*


**Hi… This is the other special fanfic… in this month. I hope you like this one as well… ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles and Pandora Hearts and all the anime here.**

* * *

**Travelers' Travel**

That night was different. It was quiet until the different shades of color suddenly appeared at her porch. The lady in black with the two girls beside her carrying two mokonas was silently watching the lights emitting the place.

There were two lights appeared and they had brought two groups from different dimensions.

The first group was consisting of four people plus one. The tall man who wore nothing but black, an average man who was smiling all the time, and two teenagers: A boy with a green cape who was hugging a girl to her safety. And a white rabbit-like creature.

The second group was consisting of three people. Another tall man with curly black hair who also wore nothing but black plus a black hat, a 15-year old boy who was wearing the exact contrast color of the tall man he was with and a girl in red dress with long dark brown hair and two side plaits.

Each group wore confusion and bewilderment. They looked around. The first group seemed to know the place.

"Where are we?" the 15-year old blonde boy asked to no one.

"You are in the world of witches, Oz." The lady in black answered his question and she expected his reaction.

"H-how did you my name?" Oz said.

"I know everything when someone enters my world." She said.

"Yeah, right?"

The lady looked at the first group and pinpointed the tallest guy, "Mystery man, do you have any problem with my words?"

"Hmph!" that's the only replied the guy gave to her.

"There, there Kurogane, stop making Yuko mad at you." The average man tapped his head much the latter's annoyance. Kurogane shoved his hand away from his head.

"Faye-san is right, mystery man." The black rabbit-like creature said who was resting to one of the girl who was standing next to Yuko.

"Mystery man, mystery man!" the white furball said repeatedly.

"Shut up!"

"Why are we here?" The tall man from the second group asked this time, while the first group was bickering.

Yuko stood up in front of them, "Before anything else, let me introduce myself. I am Yuko the witch of this dimension. I called you here for a mission."

"M-mission? Is it something to do with the will of the abyss?" The girl on the second group asked.

"I am sorry Alice, but it has nothing to do with your story or with the first group's story. You will go to different stories to be exact." Yuko explained.

"So it's not about retrieving Sakura-hime's feathers?" The boy with a green cape and goggle asked.

Yuko shook her head, "As I said you will go to different worlds and find someone from each story."

"What is our mission then?" The girl that the boy was holding asked her.

"It was a request from a certain friend called Ryuuou. He asked me to gather all these people and take them to a certain place."

"What would he want to those people?" The tall man from the second group asked again.

"You will know the answer once you landed to the first location." Yuko said.

Everyone looked at each other and then to the other group.

"Syaoran-kun, what should we do?" The girl asked the boy.

The boy looked at her for a while and said, "I am in."

"I am in too." The blonde boy said as well.

"OZ!" his companion said to him.

"Ne, ne, Gilbert, Alice, It'll be fun. Don't worry." He smiled at them before looking at the other group.

Syaoran and the others nodded as well.

"Remember guys that when you are going to gather someone be sure that they only come in pairs. We cannot allocate more space if they bring more people." Yuko reminded them.

"We understand." Syaoran said to her.

"Mokona, please do the honor to send them to their first location." Yuko said pertaining to the white rabbit-like creature.

"Hai, Yuko!" With that Mokona flew from Faye's hands. The gem on Mokona's forehead emitted a bright light and spread around them. It was the same light that appeared a while ago and began covering the group.

"Mokona Modoki can't wait!... Kapoo!"

To the second's group surprise, the mokona's wings appeared at its back and followed by a symbol underneath them, covering the two groups into one.

"Puu!" Mokona faced them and open its mouth and release another magical power and went to the group, "Paku!" it swallowed them and disappeared from their location.

Mokona disappeared too after it said 'Paa' and leaving no trace of them.

Yuko watched them as they disappeared, "Good luck on your combined mission."

* * *

**At the Portal:**

"So you used at travelling like this?" Oz asked the boy from the first group. The two groups were somewhat floating while they were on their way to their first location. They could see aurora lights around them.

The boy in green cape that was now holding the girl's hand nodded, "we do this occasionally," he looked at the girl beside him, "To look for the princess' feathers."

"Princess? Feathers? What's that?" The other girl from the second group asked.

The tall average man from the first group interrupted, "It was a long story, let's just say we are here to find Sakura's fragmented memories which are on those feathers."

The girl blinked as well as the tall man who was with them. Oz just shrugged and flew closer to them;

"Well, we haven't introduced ourselves yet, name's Oz and these are my friends, Gil and Alice." Oz announced to them.

The boy nodded, "My name's Syaoran, this is Sakura-hime, the tall guy is Kurogane-san and the other one is Faye-san. Nice to meet you all."

"Same here." Oz replied.

"Umm, if you don't mind, how did you get here?" Syaoran asked them pertaining to the blonde boy.

Oz shrugged, "Well, a certain friend of us sent us here with her chain."

"C-chain? What's that?" Sakura asked him.

This time, Alice answered her question, "Just like what Faye said, it's also a long story. Let's say that all chains are from what we called abyss and they have the ability to make contracts with menservants. Sharon has one who sent us here. I am a chain and Oz is my manservant."

"Alice, don't be so mean. Do I not mean that much as a person to you?" Oz faced Alice with pity eyes.

Alice jerked back as she blushed but she hit the boy afterwards, "Baka!"

"Stop that, we are almost there." Kurogane monotonously announced to them.

Their surroundings were covered with light again making them to close their eyes for a couple of seconds. When they thought that the light subsided, they slowly opened their eyes.

"We're here guys!" Mokona said to them jumping up to Kurogane.

Everyone looked at their location. A sudden force emitted their brains as they started to know the 'real' reason of their mission. They looked at each other as they understood their task fully.

"This is interesting." Oz said looking at Syaoran.

"Aa." Syaoran nodded.

"So 'it' was the reason why." Faye looked at Kurogane who was annoyed because of Mokona, "And we know who is the first person that we are about to look here."

"Let's get this started already." Gil said who started to walk first. He followed by everyone afterwards.

They went to a school. Sakura trees were giving their petals away as they passed by. They stopped at a distance when they saw an average man standing at the entrance gate. The man was wearing glasses and he was smoking. He was somewhat weird and different but they thought he could be trusted.

"Pardon me sir, but may we ask you something?" Faye was the one to ask the average looking guy.

The guy looked at him. Faye thought that he was really gorgeous. The guy dropped his cigarette and faced him, "Sure what is it?"

Sakura walked closer, "Well, we are looking for someone, can you help us?"

The guy blinked twice, "Okay, who are you looking for?"

"The truth is we don't know the name but we know the looks." Oz said to him.

"He's a boy," Faye said and hesitated if he was going to say his next words or not but he chose the former, "he has ears and a tail. He has a band-aid on his cheek and quite a small kid."

The guy was a bit shocked when Faye said that. Moments of silence passed when they noticed that the guy was about to say something;

"What are you doing, Soubi?"

Everyone looked behind them before the guy could speak. They saw a boy with a girl walking ahead to them. The boy fitted Faye's description. Everyone eyed the pair who was approaching them. The girl had ears and a tail just like the boys. The girl was taller than the boy.

"Ritsuka." The guy's expression became brightened when he saw the boy.

"Didn't I tell you not to see me here, anymore?" Ritsuka said giving him a stern look.

The group was surprised how the guy leaned closer to the boy's ear and whispered something making the boy blushed;

"I wanted to see you of course."

The boy walked back and touched his ear, "Quit it."

Gil walked to him and asked the boy, "You are Ritsuka, right?"

"Yes, and who might you be?" The boy looked up to him with his stoic reaction.

Syaoran approached the boy and explained, "Well, we would like you to come with us for a while."

"And why would I do that?" he walked back at them.

"W-wait! What is going on here?" The girl who was with Ritsuka joined in, "W-where are you taking Ritsuka-kun?"

"Don't worry, it's only an invitation. He will return here before you know," Sakura said to the girl and then she looked at Ritsuka, "Before you doubt us, I'll give you the reason why we are inviting you to come with us."

Ritsuka tried to walk back from Sakura but the princess placed her hands on his forehead and released a light which was a memory to give him. Soubi and the girl looked at them enigmatically. Ritsuka who was tensed a while ago had calmed down. His face was eased and understood everything.

"I accept." Ritsuka announced to them.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi and the girl said at the same time.

"Soubi, Yuiko, its okay. They do not mean harm to me." Ritsuka said finally changing his reaction.

"You can take one of your friends if you like." Oz said remembering the rule of the mission.

"One?" Ritsuka repeated.

"Yap, one." Oz confirmed.

Ritsuka looked at the both of them. Soubi was looking at him with his fond eyes and he could see Yuiko desperately transparent and hoping that he would take her wherever he would go. Who would he pick? He wondered. But he knew who from the start. The person he wanted to be with even though that person was pretty annoying sometimes. He faced the two of them and said;

"I am sorry, Yuiko. I want Soubi to go with me."

Yuiko was sad and opposite for Soubi. Yuiko recovered quickly from disappointment, "its okay, Ritsuka-kun. Just be sure to come back safely, okay."

"Un." He nodded.

Soubi suddenly hugged the boy making him blushed, "I knew you would pick me. I love you Ritsuka."

"S-soubi, stop it!" Ritsuka abashedly said trying to get away from him.

The others sweat dropped on the scene.

"D-don't tell me…" Gil commented.

"Boy's… love." Alice continued.

The others smiled weirdly after that. Out of nowhere… Mokona suddenly popped up and said;

"Guys time to go to our next destination." With that Mokona used the gem once again. But before they could disappear, Ritsuka faced Yuiko and said something;

"We will come back… I promise."

Yuiko stared at him and smiled afterwards. With eyes closed she said, "I know you will."

Mokona repeated the same magic and then they disappeared in front of Yuiko. The girl sighed hard as she said her words;

"I wish I was the one Ritsuka-kun came with."

* * *

**At their next destination:**

Mokona dropped them to a certain place, with a group of people staring at them. They didn't know what was happening until Syaoran noticed something that was coming to them very fast.

"H-hime, look out!" with the boy's reflexes, he grabbed the girl and avoided that fast thing that was coming from them. Everyone did the same thing except for one.

**WHACK!**

It hit Kurogane on the face. That was the time they discovered the thing that hit Kurogane. The tall man uncontrollably sat on the ground rubbing his face. Judging from his reaction, the impact was strong.

"Mada Mada Dane."

They looked in front of them and shocked. It seemed that their search for that person in the place was finally over. The boy with fila hat and holding a tennis racket was standing right in front of them. The thing that hit Kurogane was a tennis ball, a serve that the boy did.

Kurogane stood up and walked at him, "Was it you who did this?" he said pointing his face. His face was marked with the tennis ball that hit him. After a series of staring, the boy chuckled 'pfft' making the former pissed more, "Stop making fun of me."

"But you are funny, Kurogane." Mokona said.

"Yeah… that's why he ended up laughing at you." Faye agreed.

Kurogane face them, "Do you have death wishes, make one now!"

"Warui, it's just that, you're in the middle of _MY_ match with my senpai." The boy said pointing his racket to the other side of the court.

"Yeah, you surprised us." The other guy at their back suddenly said. The guy's eyes were closed but he had this smile plastered on his face.

To their surprised, everyone outside the fence went into the court.

"Hoi! Hoi! What is happening here, nya?" the red haired guy asked, "Who are these guys, Ochibi?"

"Echizen, did you call them?" a guy looking all worried asked the boy.

"J-just where did you guys come from?" a tall guy with an up straight hair asked after.

Both parties wore confused look. Sakura saw someone fidgeting with the group of boys. She was blushing and it seemed the girl was trying to know the situation too. Sakura approached the boy.

"You must be, Echizen-kun?" she ensured.

The boy just nodded.

"Would you mind coming with us?" Sakura said straight to the point.

"What's that? A date?" the red hair teased.

"Shut it, Kikumaru-senpai." He looked at her and asked, "Why would I go with you?"

"You will know." Sakura placed her hands on top of his forehead like on what she did to Ritsuka.

The others just looked at them. The groups between Syaoran and Oz were having their own business. Gil and Alice were making a melee over something. Kurogane and Mokona started fighting as well. Soubi was acting all lovey-dovey with Ristuka who was trying to get away. Faye was sighing while watching them. Syaoran and Oz were watching the princess doing magic. It was a surprised to them that Sakura could transfer the message to their mind using transfer magic. And they were right. They saw the boy's reaction although, it was not that noticeable but they could see the change.

"I'll go." He simply said.

His senpai reacted on his decision.

"A-are you sure about this, Ryoma-kun?" The girl on their group finally said her words.

He looked at her before nodding. He saw how the girl became sad after that. Everyone at the court also saw that.

"What, Echizen? Are you leaving us here? Are you leaving Ryuzaki-chan too?" the boy with up straight hair said teasing him a little but feeling upset.

"Momo-senpai, I will return here, I'm not leaving for good." He looked at the blushing girl after that.

"But where are you going?" the boy with a bandanna on his head asked him.

"It's a secret, Kaidoh-senpai." He smirked making the guy hissed and sweat dropped for everyone who saw him do that.

"Ryoma-san," Syaoran interrupted, "you can go with someone if you like."

Ryoma reacted making his senpais a little overwhelmed.

"Really, we can go, with Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked him.

Oz answered for him, "but you can go with one of your friends only."

"Ahh! …Only one?" Kikumaru closed his eyes as he placed his index finger to his temple and suddenly blurted out his words, "I'll go with Ochibi then."

"No, I'll go with Echizen!" Momo said.

Not only that. The seniors surrounded him except for a girl and her friend outside the circle. Her friend tried to join the commotion too afterwards. They persuaded him to take them to wherever he would go. Even Ritsuka and Soubi were looking at them now.

"What are they doing to him?" Ritsuka sweat dropped, "are they always like that?"

"Beats me." Oz said as Soubi just shrugged.

"Kurogane-san!"

Kurogane looked while still fighting with Mokona. He thought that he heard the boy saying his name and he was right.

"Let's go." Ryoma claimed walking towards them when they stopped bugging him.

"You are not going to take someone?" Syaoran asked him.

Ryoma smirked at him while stopping at a certain person, "Who said that I am not going with someone?" after he commented that, he grabbed the wrist of that certain person and proclaimed, "You are coming with me, Ryuzaki."

The girl blushed really hard as the boy grabbed her wrist and reacted a little delayed, "E-eehh!"

Everyone was shocked too. They teased the boy as he dragged the girl to their direction. Mokona was about to create the magic once again.

"Okay! So you will have your date in another place huh?" Momo said.

"Hey, Ryoma, be careful with my granddaughter, you idiot. Be sure to bring her back here completely." A lady who was like a trainor or a teacher suddenly popped up from nowhere said.

Mokona released its magic once again. Ryoma smirked once again giving them his last look.

"Annoying senpais."

Then they disappeared… just like that. Leaving everyone in agape.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**To their next destination:**

They landed on an isolated area. Somehow the area was not safe for some reason. Syaoran hugged Sakura just to be sure. Soubi placed Ritsuka behind him. Gil and Alice both covered Oz. Kurogane and Faye looked around and alerted. Ryoma and Ryuzaki were just behind them. The boy was still holding the girl's wrist.

"R-ryoma-kun?" the girl asked.

"What is it?" the boy asked not looking at her. He was into the area they were in. It was new to his eyes but she couldn't read his mind.

"W-why did you pick me… instead of our senpais?" she asked blushingly.

Ryoma looked at her, "would it be too late to ask me that?"

"I-I still want to know?" she asked him. The boy was still looking at her and then decided to look ahead of them. She felt his grip tightened when he said his next words;

"Because you are fine… and not annoying at all."

She was surprised on his words and blushed even more. She looked down after that. Sakura saw her reaction and smiled afterwards.

"There are people over there." Alice announced them pointing at a distance.

"Hey! Didn't your mother tell you that it's rude to pinpoint someone?" Gil retorted.

Alice faced him, "Oh, so it's okay to point at you because you are not one?" she said pointing a finger at him.

"What did you say?" Gil complained.

Alice eyed him, "You started it." They bickered once again. The rest didn't forget to look what Alice had pointed out. They saw people running towards them.

Four people to be exact. One with the average boy, a girl about the same age as Ryoma and Ryuzaki, a nun and another blonde boy and to their expectations the person was one of them. They seemed to be hiding from something.

"Rosette transformed me into a demon now quick!" the average boy said.

"Not yet!" the nun said to him.

Everyone could hear their conversation… and sweat dropped. Did they hear them right? A demon and nun? Together? And what? Ryoma and Ryuzaki couldn't believe such a thing.

"I know that you are not familiar with the story unlike Seigaku; in your place," Faye approached the two, "but it is really happening here."

"R-ryoma-kun." Ryuzaki whispered his name. To her surprised, Ryoma covered himself to her.

"Just what is really happening here?" the stoic boy asked.

"Don't worry; you are protected so no one can harm you two." Faye assured them.

Ryoma could see a barrier around them. If he was playing a game he would be interested. Seeing that they are safe, he held the girl's hand that made her flinch, "Don't worry, I trust them."

Soubi was there making a scene with Ritsuka. K-i-s-s-i-n-g. Everyone blushed and shocked and the next scene was also a surprised to them. He aimed for the demons behind them. So the guy could fight… with a weird strategy.

The nun looked at them after the fight. They approached them afterwards, "Hey, I don't know what kind of…" The nun looked at Ritsuka, "strategy you made to fight but I want to thank you for saving us."

Ritsuka looked away… blushing, "Where are we anyway?"

"You are in Roaring twenties where demons and spirits are visible." The girl answered afterwards. The blonde boy walked to the nun.

"Are you okay, Rosette-nee-san?" The blonde boy asked her.

"Hai, what about you Joshua?" Rosette asked him back.

"I am okay." He said and then looked at the demon, "I guess your power wasn't any of help today."

"Hmph!" he looked away from them.

"Come on Chrono, you know that I would give you that when it is necessary." Rosette said to him.

Chrono looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Excuse me, Joshua, right?" Oz approached the blonde boy. "May I ask you a favor?"

Joshua Chistopher blinked twice, "W-what is it?"

Oz gave him a smile before answering, "Can you come with us for a while?"

Chrono, Rosette and the girl were shocked on his blunt favor.

"W-where are you taking nii-san?" the girl asked him.

"Don't worry, we mean no harm, we will just invite him to some place." Sakura went closer to the girl and bent a little."

"So where are you taking me?" Joshua asked them.

Sakura bent back and place her hands to the blonde boy's forehead, "You will know later."

"H-hey! What are you doing to my brother?" Rosette became worried grabbing the blonde boy from his back.

"Don't worry Rosette-san; we will just give him to reason to come with us." Syaoran said.

Soon after, Joshua understood everything and immediately agreed to go with them. Rosette didn't like the idea but felt relieved when they announced that he could bring someone with him.

"I will go with you and that's that." Rosette made her decision and Joshua wouldn't dare to disagree with her but he remembered someone.

"What about Chrono?"

She flinched as she heard the boy's name and faced him, "Chrono, it's not like I'm not gonna back here with my brother. I'll come for you… I promise."

Chrono was looking sideways before deciding to look at her. He understood her that she would go to his brother's whereabouts. He sighed and faced her; "Come here." he ordered flailing his hand to her to bent closer.

"What is it?" she bent closer to him. She thought that he was about to say something. But to her surprised and she wasn't ready at his next move. He grabbed her pocket watch that was hanging freely on her neck making her to bent more and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Rosette eyes became widened and so as everyone. Ryuzaki blushed when they saw them kissed quite different from Soubi and Ritsuka. It took a while before Chrono released her and said;

"You will definitely come back to me after this." Chrono gave her a smile like he won a lottery.

Rosette blushed a lot before that but she looked away as she replied, "Baka! I am a nun."

"Not in my eyes… you dummy."

"Chrono no baka!" Rosette said and then looked at the girl, "Azmaria please take care of Chrono for me, okay."

Azmaria who was still shocked suddenly nodded and smiled, "H-hai, don't worry," she clasped her hands abruptly, "L-let me sing for you as good luck."

Syaoran smiled as he nodded to Mokona, "we need that… thanks."

Gil stared at the blushing nun and demon, "That's totally..."

"…forbidden." Soubi replied shortly.

Azmaria sang her song as Mokona started transporting them, "We will go to the last person now." Mokona announced making its gem to light again.

"Mokona Modoki can't wait!... Kapoo!"

Its wings appeared at its back once again and followed by a symbol underneath them, covering all of them much to Joshua Christopher and Rosette's amusement.

"Puu!" Mokona faced them and open its mouth and release another magical power and went to the group, "Paku!" it swallowed them and disappeared from their location.

Mokona disappeared too after it said 'Paa' and leaving no trace of them.

* * *

**Next Destination:**

Mokona dropped them into a city… piled up. Sakura and Ryuzaki were on top sitting on Ryoma's back and Ryoma was weighing the others below him. The bottom spoke annoyingly who was Kurogane;

"W-will you all get off of me! You are heavy!"

Everyone sweat dropped as they quickly moved one after another.

"Are you okay, hime?" Syaoran asked Sakura as the boy tapped her shoulder.

Sakura gave him a genuine smile, "H-hai, thank you Syaoran-kun.

Ryuzaki looked at them. The atmosphere she saw between them was pretty wonderful and romantic. _They look perfect together. _She flinched when the girl looked at her. She smiled bashfully as the girl smiled at her and started walking towards her;

"Hi there, are you okay?" Sakura asked her.

She nodded as she blushed weakly.

"You know, you're cute especially when you are blushing." Sakura smiled while commenting her.

She waived her hands in front of her as the blush on her face grew bigger, "U-umm… I-I am not. Y-you are pretty yourself," She fidgeted, "S-sakura-chan."

Sakura giggled, "You are cute, trust me," she looked at a certain boy. _Besides Ryoma-kun wouldn't be looking at you now if you weren't,_ "Anyway I haven't known your first name yet, could you tell me?" She asked her instead.

"S-sakuno, Ryuzaki Sakuno." She said with a little smile.

"Sakuno-chan, that's a nice name," she commented as she reached for her hand, "Nice to meet you by the way."

She blushed hard, "S-same here."

The others looked at the two girls who were talking. They were pretty absorbed about the amusement they were seeing that they didn't see someone was on their way.

"Ummm, excuse me but you are blocking our way."

Everyone looked at the person behind them. There were kids with weird outfits, definitely for battling or so. They could see weapons being stuck in their waist. And then images suddenly popped up into their mind and Alice was the first to react.

"Ah! You are the last person!" she said pointing at the boy.

"Hey! I said pointing to others is rude." Gil said holding the girl's hand after that.

"Let go of me! Idiot!" She complained making them bicker once again.

Rosette leaned closer to examine the kid, "you are weird," she said pinching the kid's cheek, "Are these real?"

"U-ummm, O-onee-chan, t-that hurts," The boy said trying to get away, "T-they are not real; we are in the game world called 'The World.' This is only a fictional MMORPG played by people."

"The World…" Oz repeated, "So we are inside a game."

"You are correct." The girl butted in clinging to the boy's arm making the latter blush a little.

Faye went closer to them, "Well, hello there kids. Care to tell us your name?"

The boy who was still blushing when he said their names, "My name's Shugo, Kunisaki Shugo and this is my twin sister Rena Kunisaki."

Everyone was shocked on his introduction.

"So you're twins." Ritsuka imparted.

"Yes, we are." Rena confirmed.

Alice approached the boy, "Shugo, we want you to come with us right now."

Gil slapped his head hard because of Alice's blunt invitation. Because of that the kids became tensed especially Rena making a warned look at them.

"And where are you going to take Nii-san?" she said hugging Shugo's hand a little lighter.

Sakura reach for them, "Do not worry, Rena-san. We are going to invite him somewhere," she looked at Shugo and placed her hands on his forehead, "Do not be alarmed, you will know our reason after this."

The message was transmitted into Shugo's mind. The tense he was feeling turned into calm. He became happy to be exact much to Rena's bewilderment.

"I would love to go!" he said with hype.

"S-shugo-nii-san!" Rena commented.

"B-but Rena, I _really_ need to go." He said making the girl understand him.

Syaoran put his hand to her shoulder, "You can go with him if you like."

"R-really!" the twins said in unison.

He nodded as confirmation. The girl hopped in place happily and gave her brother a hug. To the boy's surprised, the girl kissed him on the cheek making the latter blushed to the extreme.

"I love you nii-san." She hugged him tightly.

Everyone sweat dropped when they saw Shugo's weird looks as if thinking something… lewd.

"C-could it be?..." Joshua couldn't say his words completely.

Ryoma walked a little further than Joshua. His hands were on the back of his head, while eyes closed, he continued Joshua's words;

"…Incest."

Sakuno sweat dropped on Ryoma's word. _Blunt as always._

Mokona suddenly talked as its gem started to emit a different light from it, "Everyone we gathered all people that we invited. We will go to the final location now."

The entire group finally smiled and nodded into each other. As Mokona transferred them into their final destination, Sakura held Syaoran's hand. The boy looked at her; the girl was smiling at him. Syaoran responded on the princess' hold.

On the other hand, Oz suddenly grabbed Gil and Alice from the back. He smiled at them, "Thank you guys I really love you both."

"O-Oz! W-what are you saying? You idiot!" Gil was blushing weirdly.

Alice was blushing too, "I-I could kiss you, you know."

Oz became aware when the girl said that, He knew what the girl meant when she said about the 'kiss'. He smiled at her, "Y-you can kiss Gil for me instead."

Both of them reacted making the former laughed.

Syaoran and Oz looked at each other. They understood each message. Their mission together was about to end.

* * *

**To the Final Destination:**

Mokona dropped them safely to a place where wind was freely welcoming everyone. Sakura trees were in full blown making the area looked nice, calm and beautiful. Everyone liked the place even to the stoic people like Ritsuka, Ryoma and Kurogane. Mokona's gem emitted a light for the last time and created a large screen revealing Yuko in the process.

"Welcome everyone. Thank you for accepting the invitations." Yuko announced.

The guests nodded as confirmation. Yuko looked at the combined groups.

"Thank you for a job well done."

Faye replied to her, "There is no such thing as coincidence, right?"

Yuko smirked a little before smiling at them, "Pretty clever, Faye-san. Ryuuou will assist you all there and he will explain everything."

"Hai!" they all said in unison.

"It's not the time yet. So be sure to keep it a secret to _her._"

"Hai!" they agreed once again. Everyone was all excited.

As the image of Yuko disappeared, an average man with a brown hair and green eyes approached him. He was smiling.

"Hi there, name's Ryuuou, thank you for granting my request. I could've done it without your help." Ryuuou said.

Oz approached the guy and smiled, "No problem, Ryuuou. So what are we going to do next?"

"Well, we need to do preparations before _she _comes here. I'll give some instructions," He looked at his wristwatch, "We only have 5 hours to settle everything. Thank you everyone."

Everyone nodded. They did what Ryuuou tell them to do. It was pretty tiring but they enjoyed doing it. The girls were preparing for plates and flowers for the table while the boys were preparing for the chairs and motifs. Everyone was set except for one person that they were waiting.

* * *

**One hour before the event:**

"Guys, you can rest. _She _is on her way here. I'll let my friends to dress you all up for the occasion." Ryuuou announced.

Soon groups of girls and boys came rushing in and grabbed them to some places. Minutes later, they appeared with beautiful suits and gowns. Ritsuka, Sakuno, Sakura and Alice were on their unusual attires.

Ritsuka was blushing really hard on his suit making him cuter when he moved his ears and his tail. Seigaku representatives and Roaring Twenties guests were starting to touch his ears and his tail. Soubi couldn't help but to take him away from them. Ritsuka was somewhat pissed.

Sakuno and Sakura were looking at each other. They wore almost the same gown. Sakuno's dress was pink while Sakura was white.

"You girls are pretty beautiful today," Oz approached them, "Just like princesses."

Sakura smiled while Sakuno blushed. Being a teaser, Oz held each hand and praised them all the way.

"I would like to have a dance with you later if I have a chance. I hope you would allow me."

The girls sweat dropped as they closed their eyes swiftly. They were surprised when someone grabbed the girls back and shove them away from Oz.

"She will dance with me later!" voices said with different tones and pitch. The girls looked at their back only to be surprised.

"Syaoran-kun!/R-yoma-kun?" The girls said at the same time.

Oz just laughed at them, "My, My I can't believe your boyfriends are so overprotective."

Four sets of eyes blushed with different shades of pink and red color on their cheek.

"You should be overprotective as well." A voice suddenly butted behind Oz. and when the blonde boy looked behind him, he was welcomed with an uppercut blow from Alice.

"Serve you right." Alice said as she rubbed her hands together making them all sweat dropped, while Oz was lying on the grown.

Late on, Ryuuou announced them that the main reason for the invitation had arrived. Everyone looked at each other with meaningful message on their eyes. There was only one reason to this.

The show was about to start.

**xxx**

She was sitting on the piano in an elegant room where her companion told her to stay for a while. Since music was one of her favorite hobbies she starting humming while tipping some keys.

"Just like the old days… when I made on the radio singles." She said to herself. She was invited for dubbing a character from an upcoming anime. And she was about to meet the mangaka artist that day. She liked dubbing and singing. Everyone knew that.

Later on, a girl entered the room she was in telling her to come. She stood up and followed the young girl. The girl was blushing probably shy because of her. She wouldn't mind though. They walked to the hallway and noticed something. There weren't any people in that area and beginning to suspect.

"Where is everybody?" She asked the little girl.

"T-there are outside, miss." The girl answered her.

"Outside, why?"

"Y-you'll find that out later."

She didn't talk after that. They reached a door which led outside. She was not nervous but felt weird. She knew that something was about to happen. She was right. The moment the girl opened the door. Lots of Confetti welcomed her and people came rushing in and greeted her merrily;

"Happy Birthday, Junko-san!"

A rounded of applause could be heard after that. She looked everywhere. The place was beautiful and nice. There was a catering from the front and on top of it there was banner of greetings which was written on bold.

**Happy Birthday.**

Her full name was written in bold after the greetings.

Junko was really happy about the surprise birthday party that was made by everyone. She discovered that Ryuuou was the one who made it for her. The people around her were all familiar to her. (Why not? She dubbed most of them.)

"Thank you minna-san. Really… I am really happy to receive such a party." She said bowing to them.

"Well let the celebrant comes forward and enjoys the fun." Ryuuou said gesturing her to a seat.

"Yeah, I love that. Enjoy the night guys… This is totally unexpected for me. Thank you once again." She smiled to the fullest.

She looked at the characters in front of her. Some Figures dancing and making all fun at the end. She missed doing all the fun. She also stood up and joined performing her natural talent in front of everyone and made her birthday memorable.

**xxx**

Sakura was sitting in a place looking at the view in front of her when Syaoran approached her. The boy gave him her blazer to protect her from the cold.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Syaoran sat next to her, "Don't mention it."

"I mean thank you… for everything," She looked at the boy, "I know that you do everything to make everyone happy. With that, I am happy as well."

"I am glad you feel that way, Sakura-hime," He looked at her in the eye, "I promise that I will get all your memories back to make you happier."

He was shocked when the princess kissed him on his cheek making him blushed. The princess was blushing as well as she said her next words, "Just staying with you like this is enough for me. I should've been happier to stay at your side."

His shocked didn't last long as he smiled at her, "You are right."

**xxx**

Sakuno found a kitten from the back garden and fed it, she looked at it while walking away from her. The event was not far from her location so she wouldn't be worrying about getting lost. The kitten had just disappeared when someone spoke behind her;

"You could get lost, you know."

She turned around to see Ryoma facing her sideways, his hands were on his pocket, "I-I just found a kitten and fed it."

"Really."

"Un," Silence erupted after that but the girl broke it minutes later, "U-umm, R-ryoma-kun… Thank you for tonight… I mean… the dance." She blushed as she tried to say her words.

"There are things that I couldn't do while we are in Seigaku, I'm glad that I came here with you." Ryoma walked closer to her.

"E-eh? W-what do you mean?" she looked at him while still blushing. The boy was staring at her intently.

"Here, I can do this without them witnessing." He said as he leaned closer to her face and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. It was quick but she could feel it. She quickly covered her mouth as soon as their lips parted.

"R-ryoma-kun…" she became beet red because of that.

The boy just smirked and said, "Keep that as our secret."

She nodded involuntarily. Now she was really glad that Ryoma picked her to come to that place instead of their senpais. She was definitely going to remember that day.

**xxx**

"OW! OW! OW! Why'd you do that for?" Gil complained as he rubbed his cheek that Alice 'kissed'.

Alice blushed a little as she looked away, "What? Be thankful. Oz said that I should kiss you."

"What? That's not how a kiss does." Gil said.

"What do you mean by that? Shanon showed me what a kiss should be done." she said.

Gil looked away, "That woman."

Meanwhile Oz who was not far from them was snickering because of their actions, "They are so funny."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself here, Oz-kun." Faye said approaching the blonde boy.

"You can say that, they are comedians after all."

"Well everyone is having fun I can say." He said as he looked around them. Rosette and Joshua was attacking the food once again. At least Rosette was forcing her brother to eat a lot to gain more strength. The twins were just busy dancing with each other. Shugo was not a good dancer so Rena was teaching him. Soubi was hugging Ritsuka from his back. After a series of struggling the latter gave up and let him hug him. Kurogane was just sitting at a corner talking with Ryuuou. They ended up smiling.

**xxx**

"Hey, Junko-san. What are you looking at?" Mokona asked the celebrant.

Junko was just staring at the whole party and smiled to her hearts content and said, "Well I love seeing them all here. This is definitely worth remembering."

Mokona walked to the table and faced her in front, "You are right miss, you are right."

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Done! This was the longest one-shot I ever made. I know it sounded weird but yeah I included Miss Minagawa Junko in this story. She's a Japanese dubber and singer, one of my favorite artists in Japan. It's her birthday today so I thought of giving this time for her.**

**Special thanks to the anime… I do not own all the animes included here naming;**

**Tsubasa Chronicles – Syaoran, Sakura, Faye, Kurogane, Mokona, Yuko and Ryuuou.**

**Pandora Hearts – Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Shanon (mentioned only)**

**Loveless – Ritsuka, Soubi and Yuiko**

**The Prince of Tennis – Ryoma, Sakuno, Kikumaru, Momo and the senpais**

**Chrono Crusade – Rosette, Chrono, Joshua and Azmaria**

**.Hack/Legend of the Twilight – Shugo and Rena Kunizaki**

* * *

**Junko Minagawa's voice roles:**

**Ryuuou**

**Oz Versallius**

**Ritsuka Aoyagi**

**Ryoma Echizen**

**Joshua Christopher**

**Shugo Kunisaki**

* * *

**Greetings from all of them:**

**Happy Birthday Junko Minagawa!**

* * *

**Fanfic published date: November 22, 2012 (Her official birth date.)**

**PHT date published: November 23, 2012**

* * *

**Happy birthday to Yael Yuzon too. It's his birthday as well… ^_^**

**~MitsukiJunko~**


End file.
